


Whats Right of Whats Asked

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Great idea from Selene467</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats Right of Whats Asked

d’Artangan always enjoyed missions with Aramis, there was something exciting and uplifting when he was in Aramis presence. He was always so cheerful if not completely sarcastic about everything, it was refreshing for as much as he loved Athos some of his black moods did tend to drag him down as well sometimes. Aramis was elaborately describing the way in which he had snuck into a ladies chambers. Although is you asked Aramis he had ‘proven’ his agility to the woman in a bid to gain her affection. Like he needed to, all he needed to do was smile and they were his. Evette had a bored look on her face, she had heard all this before, each a little more elaborate than the last time. Anumpama looked at her and raised one eyebrow in question, Evette sniggered and shook her head. “See d’Artangan, you always need to show a woman what she is getting in the deal.” It was his final point and he clapped his hands together to cement it. d’Artangan turned to him smiled indulgently.  
“Why on earth would I need to know how to prove my self to a woman? Really Aramis think it through.” Aramis gave him a quizzical look and then laughed loudly.   
“Yes Rather, I see your point. I shouldn’t think a show like that would get out dear Athos going.”d’Artangan shook his head.  
“No, but there are shows that do.” Aramis was saved the embarrassment then a yell was head in the distance. Both musketeers were immediately on edge sat straight in there saddles and hands on pistols. Anumpama was growling low claws extend and hackles up. 

Then out of distance a small boy came running, how couldn’t have been more than seven possible a small eight year old. He was yelling for help, the scruffy clothes and bare feet lent him as a poor boy possibly from one of the surrounding farm villages. d’Artangan dismounted and gestured for Anumpama to lay down, she would look smaller and less frightening to the small boy. Aramis stayed mounted just incase the child was pursued on his run. Once the child was closer d’Artangan could make out the tiny daemon, constantly shifting on his shoulder and the tear streaks down his face. d’Artangan knelt and let the child skid to a stop before him he quickly steadied the child as he tried to catch his breath and talk at the same time.  
“Take a deep breath. Then tell me what is going on.” The child, a little boy he could tell now, heaved in breath and clutched at d’Artangans arms with tiny hands. Once he was able to for a coherent sentence he began to beg.  
“Please, help him. I don’t want him to go away.” d’Artangan picked the child up and sat him on his hip and began to pet his head in slow calming motions.  
“I need to know the whole story. Okay?” The little boy buried his head into d’Artanagans shirt mumbling words that he could barely make out.  
“River…bridge… brother…jump.” d’Artangans heart sank to his boot as his mind was flooded by the phantom feeling of ice water and crushing currents suffocating in his lungs.

He abruptly hitched the child higher on his hip and jogged to Aramis, he trust the child into his arms. Aramis fumbled and ended up awkwardly clutching the child in a bear hug to his chest. “Look after him. Give him water.” d’Artangan ordered and mounted his own horse and forced her into a gallop leaving Aramis alone and confused clutching the child. Taking a few seconds to gain his baring he shifted the child carefully so that he sat in front of him on the saddle, Evette quickly turned her attention to the tiny mouse that was his daemons current form. “Talk to me. I promise my friend is going to help.” The little daemon squeaked and began to explain in a small voice. Aramis fished one hand behind him for his water canister and let the child drink from it. He listened in carefully to what the little mouse was saying.  
“Our bother, he was stood on the bridge. He said that we would be better off if he jumped. We don’t want him to go.” Evette gently licked the little mouse and let her curl into her in her bag. Aramis kick kicked his horse into a trot, so as not to unseat the child.  
“Hold onto her mane. Hold tight.” He made his way to follow the dust trail that d’Artangan had left behind in his hasty exit.

d’Artangans mind was circling round old memories and new fears. He held himself up in the saddle as he rode. He would get there, he would stop this. He would change the story he had to.

Aramis could see the bridge and d’Artangans horse, he slowed his own and dismounted. He helped the child down and hitched him onto his hip just as d’Artangan had done and moved slowly and quietly trying to catch sight if what was going on. “Aramis, where-“ Aramis pressed a finger to the childs’ lips and shushed him. He could now see d’Artangan and the brigade. He could also se the sheer drop and treacherous rocks that poked out of water, ice water with strong currents buffeting and dragging anything that fell into it. Aramis swallowed and levelled his gaze away from the nauseating sight and onto the pair of people stood on the bridge.

d’Artangan was stood a good few steps back from the figure that was stood precariously on the edge of the crumbling bridge. He stepped closer to hear what was going on between the two, at the same time he shifted the child so that he could ensure he heard nothing. d’Artangan was pleading the young boy he could now clearly make out. “Hey, listen to me please. Just listen. You don’t have to come down just listen.” The boy cocked his head and Aramis could see that he was about fifteen, young to young to resort to this. “Why should I listen? I know what I want to do.” d’Artangan watched him panicked as the boy turned on the spot, part of the bridge was was crumbling. “Do you really! Your standing there and looking, but you haven’t jumped yet. Why?” The boy looked over the side again down at the water below.  
“It looks cold and… and…” d’Artangan took a step closer.   
“And you are scared.” Aramis watched something in d’Artangans face change, something nameless. He knew this scene, he knew what to say. He had clearly talked someone down before clearly but who and why.  
“Tell me why you want to end it all. Tell me what is so bad in this beautiful world that you can not bare to be in it anymore.” d’Artangan took another step close now. The boy watched d’Artanga for a moment before speaking.   
“I need to make sure that he is safe. That he has the food and the money. I have to protect him.” d’Artangan was acutely aware that Aramis was stood there with the little brother.   
“Tell me why he needs to be protected. I don’t have a little brother, tell me.” He turned and made eye contact with d’Artangan again. He started to talk.  
“The crops were bad and we don’t have enough money any more. Dad says that we have to start trying to spread money out. If they don’t have me they can spend more on him. I won’t need feeding, or clothes.” Aramis felt sorry for the boy, he was trying to something good but he was going about it the wrong way. Another step.  
“I used to live on a farm, With my dad my mother and my older brother.” Aramis eyes widened, d’Artangan had never mentioned brother before. “We had a few bad winters, the second took out mother through fever and starvation. By the third we were running out of everything, my older brother made a tough decision. Now I had a very special relationship with my brother. We were nearly inseparable, down to the point that I could cuddle and hold little Charee. She was so warm to hold and she always new what to say.” Aramis heart swelled, it was not common for siblings to have such a close bond but it was heard of. When a situation was tough they bonded so closely.  
“He went of to war, the commission in the kings army was enough to feed out small family. He joined and he left me alone, he said that he was going to come back. He promised me. Then one day if felt something in my heart fall away, it died and I could explain why. I lost the will to eat, I lost the will to get up. I could’t explain why. Then a knock came at our door and a soldier stood there, he told us my brother had died on the battle field. It made sense then, that thing I was missing was my brother. There was nothing to come home so there was nothing to burry. “ d’Artangan took a shuddering breath and tried to steady himself to carry on. His heart was fighting this, his mind told that there was something he could do about this child to save him, his heart told him to run and hide away from the memories away from the crushing waters and phantom emptiness that this brought back.  
Aramis wasn’t aware but he was crying, how had he kept this so locked up, so tight with out it destroying him.  
“My village and my farm were kept apart by a river much like this one. I ran from the house and headed straight for the bridge. My happiest memories were part of the bridge with my brother. I didn’t stop and I didn’t hesitate. I prayed to see him gain and i threw my self from the bridge. I prayed to die quickly to end this pain and emptiness.” Aramis couldn’t help himself gasping aloud, he restrained the urge he felt to run and comfort d’Artangan. Evette was whining quietly in distress.  
“I didn’t realise that I had been followed, my father threw himself in after me. He pull me ashore and held me as I screamed and blamed him for everything. I didn’t know what to do or who to blame to I picked him.” The young boy was crying a new and his daemon was biting and pulling at his pant leg. During his story he had taken a few more steps closer, he was nearly close enough to wrap his arms round the boy. “So you see, when I needed my big brother, he wasn’t there. He wanted to protect me and he left to war, he died. Every time I think about it I sometime wish i had succeeded for the emptiness is still there but then I look around me and I see my bond mate and i see my daemon and know that I should live to protect not die” Aramis heart sank, was d’Artangan always this close ending his own life. Did Athos know, should the look out for the signs. d’Artangan held up one hand to the boy offering him something to hold and come down. "Don’t be the big brother that leaves, you don’t want to do this. You would have jumped before we got here. He needs you, needs you to be there for him. That water is cold and suffocating the rocks harsh and breaking.”

The boy seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before he reached out to take d’Artangans hand. The wall crumbled and he fell back towards the water, d’Artangans hand gripped tight and at the last second he pulled the boy to his chest and sank to the ground. Aramis was suddenly aware that his previously quiet cargo was squirming and fighting to be let down. Aramis in a daze let the boy down and watched as he rand to his brother and into his arms, their daemons winding together and chattering. He felt like he was watching something private and not for his eyes. He pulled Evette up to his chest and held her tight, he felt something by his leg and looked down to see Anumpama she was smiling. “Don’t tell Athos, he doesn’t need to know. d’Artangan will tell him when he is ready. It’s still to near to him and will be for many years yet.” Aramis felt a weight settle on his chest, he was worried about d’Artangan. Would this bring everything to close now and trip him, would their be dreams and memories that were to much for drink or love to cover. Would there be a blade or a jump that was too tempting. 

He kept his concerns to himself as he place Ben (the little brother.) before himself on the saddle and d’Artangan done the same with the older brother Pierre. They were riding them home to their small village. Through out the journey d’Artangan talked quietly with Pierre, none would ever know what was said but themselves. Their farm was falling into disrepair, d’Artangan could see that. It was so closely reminiscent to his own story that he decided there and then that he was going to do something about it. An middle age woman came bustling out of the house with a large fat cat daemon on her tail rushing to her children on the horse, she clutched a small note in her hand.  
“Pierre, Pierre. My child. Please…” She was stopped short when she took notice of d’Artangan and Aramis. “Thanks you Monsieur's for bringing my babies back. My oldest he…” d’Artangan held up one hand to stop her. He dismounted and let Pierre dismount also.  
“Madam, we found your sons and have talked long and hard over your situation. Your oldest was nearly trying to help your family, a misguided move for the right reason.” She nodded and pulled her boys in for a tight hug. She cried and professed her love and the promise that they would get through this time. She took them inside and the father came out, he was older but still strong.  
“I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my sons.” d’Artangan once again stopped the man.   
“We can not control what happens in someones head, we can only deal with the after affects.” He paused, looking at the ring on his finger. The sigil of his Countship. “I have need of a farmer on my estate further east. I pay well even in bad weather and failed crops. Your children will get an education and you will be provided for.” The mans face was a picture, Aramis smiled this was typical d’Artangan. Save everyone even if it ends up hurting him. The farmer was ecstatic he agreed there and then rushing to tell his wife and inviting them in. “We couldn’t I must decline We are expected back at the garrison.”

When they returned to garrison Aramis once again felt the conflict of what was right and what was asked. They sat in their preferred tavern drinking and laughing, d’Artangan had neglected mention the pair of boys or his own experience. Athos tapped d’Artangan on the shoulder, the boy looked up and smiled. “I haven’t seen you for a week. We need to catch up.” Athos lead d’Artangan from the bar back towards his rooms. Porthos immediately turned to Aramis and began to question him.  
“Right what is it? Something bothering you about d’Artangan.” Aramis struggled to explain everything, what had happened and what he feared. Porthos listened intently he waited till he was done.  
“Tell Athos to ask about d’Artangans family. That way it could have come straight from him not you. If he tells Athos he is ready and if not we keep a careful eye on the pair of them. Whats one more thing to watch out for.” Despite the levity there was the clear worry that he bore. Aramis nodded and downed the last of his wine.

Next evening as the quarter were leaving the Tavern Aramis cornered Athos. “Ask d’Artangan about his family.” Athos frowned but nodded and caught up beside d’Artangan and began charing amiable and joking Anu and Bijou. Aramis sighed and tried to feel okay, it was still eating away. He felt that he had both done the right thing and had betrayed a friend. Porthos clapped him on the shoulder. “You done the right thing.”

Next morning Athos just mouthed ‘Thank you’ to him and wound his arm around Anu who nodded at him.


End file.
